Darkness Rising S1 Part 8/transcript
(Allen and the Protectors are seen playing cards when Gideon and Carver enter their barracks) Garrick: Where the hell have you been man? Gideon: Trust me, lot of things went down on our way back. Lenius: Its been two days though. Carver: Got a little lost that's all. Allen: (pointing to Carver) Who the hell is he? Gideon: This is Carver, a renegade Shadow created by Teronis, at least that's what he says. Carver: I didn't kill you on the way back did I? Gideon: Still, seems odd. Garrick: Why bring him here? Gideon: He wants to speak privately with Allen. Allen: I'm okay with it if you're okay with it. Gideon: I'm fine, just make sure he doesn't fuck this up, he could be valuable in the end. Allen: Okay. (The other Protectors leave the room so the two could talk) Garrick: We'll be at the Summer Sun festival waiting for ya, don't take to long. Allen: Alright man. (Garrick closes the door) Carver: Now then, (Carver sits in a chair) let's discuss business. Allen: What do you want with me? Carver: Hmm, brilliant man like yourself, you must want the Shadows to be defeated. Allen: Anything to save the Multi- i mean...Omniverse. Carver: Well, what if I could help you figure out their plans. Allen: As long as you help us with our Omniverse problem. Carver: Exactly what i'm here for. Allen: Alright, fill me in. Carver: Well, you already know that the Shadow seeks the Multiversal Stone. But they don't just want to corrupt the Omniverse, they want the Multiverse that was just discovered. Allen: How so? Carver: As soon as The Surge went off, all of us felt it, including me. Allen: Annnnd? Carver: I've seen visions of this world, and from what i've seen, heard, and felt...its chaos. Allen: War torn i'm guessing? Carver: From what i've seen their war has ended, but if the Stone is found and their world and the rest of the Omniverse is found, the real war will begin. Allen: So he finds this world and then what? Carver: He finds the Heroes and Villains and corrupts their minds, allowing the Shadow to gain enough power for total victory, nothing will be spared from its touch. Allen: Hmm, not good. I'll talk to Garrick about it, if what you say is true, we can't allow them to win. Carver: Good, now run along, i'll catch up. (Allen leaves and heads to Canterlot for the Summer Sun Celebration, meeting the others there) Garrick: Finally. Allen: Please tell me I missed that boring ass speech? Garrick: (sighs) Nope. Allen: Dammit. (Celestia walks up onto a platform overlooking her subjects and begins to speak) Celestia: Hello everyone, I know this festival is being held in our most desperate time, but I want to remind you all, that as long as we have Sentinel, the M.A, and the Protectors, that we will stand idle against darkness. (While she speaks and the crowd cheers, Shade approaches a Sentinel soldier and slits his throat, gaining his form as he begins walking up behind Celestia) Celestia: Now let's get this Celebration started! (The crowd cheers as Allen notices the guard walking up behind Celestia, getting worried) Garrick: What is it? Allen: That guard, its almost as if... (Shade reveals himself and puts Celestia in a chokehold, looking at the stunned crowd) Shade: Hello Multiverse! How are you all doing on this lovely day? Guard: Get him! (Shade turns around and tosses a throwing knife, killing the Royal Guard behind him while stabbing the other, looking at him) Shade: (laughing) Goodnight! (Shade twists the guard's neck till it snaps, he follows up by ripping the head clean off, throwing it at the crowd) Shade: Now, I know you all wanted to see something beautiful and amazing. That's why i'm here, to show the Multiverse that we are not gonna stand back and let you all beat us again! We have evolved our methods and tactics. (Shade pulls out his other dagger, raising it up to Celestia's neck) Shade: And i'll show you what I mean. (Before he can kill Celestia, he is shot from behind by Richards as three other troopers arrive behind him) Shade: WHAT?! TASK FORCE GAMMA?! Richards: Surprised? (The group begins firing at Shade, however he dodges most of the bullets, but one pierces his neck) Shade: Agh... (Shade grabs his neck, landing on his knees, but he gets back up and reveals his wound has healed) Garrick: He regenerated! Shade: This isn't the end of this. (Shade summons a group of Shadow Troopers and Pures while he runs off) Garrick: Take out the Shadows, i'll go after Shade. (The Protectors start fighting off the Shadows while Garrick chases Shade through the streets, but Shade throws a ball of shadowfire at Garrick, stunning him while Shade jumps onto the roof and runs off) Garrick: Dammit. (Meanwhile, the Protectors are being overwhelmed by the Shadows due to their rapid creation process) Allen: Garrick where the hell are you?! Celestia: Don't worry, i've got this. (Suddenly, a large blast of light erupts from Celestia, killing all the Shadows nearby) Lenius: Whoa. Peros: Well, that helped us out. (Garrick comes running back to the group after their fight) Allen: Did you get him? Garrick: No, he caught me off guard and ran off. Allen: Shit, well if he's out there, there's the chance he'll try something else. Garrick: True. Richards: Well that's why we're here sir. Garrick: Well, at least Richards rebuilt T.F.G for us, I guess. Richards: Hey, these are some of my best men, they'll do anything to protect the Omniverse. Garrick: As long as they're the est, it'll be like they never left. Richards: Yeah. (Carver catches up with the Protectors with a disappointed look on his face) Carver: Guessing I missed all the fun huh? Allen: Wasn't fun to us man. Carver: Didn't think so. Allen: Carver here says he's seen the other world. Garrick: You mean the one where the Surge originated from? Allen: Yeah, he also said that the Shadows plan to corrupt everyone and everything there, making it easier for them to take everything else in the Omniverse. Lenius: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get in there and stop them already! Garrick: We can't, it's gonna take more than just us and a couple of armies to take on the entire Shadowrealm, it would be suicide to go in at this rate. (Lenius is angered by the response, but takes in the fact that what was said is true. Then, Allen gets a call on his communicator) Allen: Hello? Mhm, uh huh, yeah i'll be there, seeya. Garrick: Who was that? Allen: Tempest, she wants to speak with me, says it's urgent. (Cormack runs up to the Protectors) Cormack: Hey, you guys are needed in Minus Tirith, something's going down there. Garrick: Alright, Allen, you go meet Tempest, we'll deal with Minus Tirith. Allen: Alright. Good luck. Garrick: Alright man, we'll see you later. (Allen goes to see Tempest while the Protectors go to Minus Tirith. Meanwhile, Teronis waits in his throne room for Delanis to walk in) Delanis: (Enters and looks to his royal guards) Leave us. (The guards leave the room for the two to talk) Teronis: My lord, I know that Shade's attempt on Celestia's life wasn't planned but- (Delanis begins using Shado magic to choke Teronis) Delanis: Did you think that I created you to allow my men to betray me?! If you don't something about it I will personally be the one to gut you like a trout! (Delanis drops Teronis and walks out of the room) Teronis: Don't worry sir, that's where me and our new ally comes in. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Darkness Rising Category:Darkness Rising Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Transcripts